


Thorns

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merchant had seven beautiful children and a debt to settle with a beast woman.</p><p>He didn't want to spare his youngest.  His youngest was the only one who knew how to kill demons.</p><p>Demons like the beast herself.</p><p>(A Beauty and the Beast/AOD fusion.  Because I needed to write it or something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

There was once a merchant tradesman who lived high on a hill surrounded by oak trees. In his rambling mansion he lived with his growing family, and they moved through life in an innocent way. The green thick trees sheltered their heads, and the sun shone upon their small faces as they grew tall and strong.

As his riches did grow, so did that very family. By the time his hair turned snow white, he had three beautiful sons and three handsome daughters. They were his pride and joy, which was why he worried endlessly about their well-being when his biggest, finest ship was lost at sea. In panic he rushed miles from the family, to the seaport where his fleet rested. Little was salvageable, he discovered on his arrival a half-day later. With a heavy heart, he rode the backways to his fine home, struggling against the heavy weight of disappointment as it crushed upon his broad brow.

Rain and snow complimented his mood; soon he and his horse were too tired to go on. But in a stroke of luck, he happened to stumble upon a beautiful but deserted mansion, lit from within, warm, with food steaming and ready on the table. He ate heartily and slept in a warm tick bed, his horse sheltered and fed on the visible charity of his invisible host.

Warmed and fed in the morning hours, the merchant retrieved his horse. He remembered suddenly that he’d promised his youngest son a wooden stake – since he’d negelected to buy one while in town, he decided to make the difference up by snagging one from the property he’d stayed in.

Let’s just say the true owner of the place – a large and toothsome beast who had acted out of hopeful charity – did not appreciate the merchant’s life choices.

He was given one choice: stay with the monster in permanent penitence or give him a proper substitute. 

 

The choice haunted the merchant as he rushed home. He dared not give up his finest son, his smartest son. For the youngest and most beautiful of these was called Ashley, and he was the grand protection the family had ever known…


End file.
